Talk:ORION Project
Untitled What dose it mean when it say's that they tried to creat there own army who did the spartan one's or there chirldren i dont get it. please can some one expand tar User:Kami-Sama It was the children of the spartan I's otherwise known as Spartan I.I's. AJ 04:22, 11 August 2007 (UTC) Link Once This article has several repeat links (Spartans is linked 3 times) but given the way it's written and the "see also" section, I'm not sure which ones to get rid of. If there's a "See also" section, do the links there take priority over ones in the article?The makuta 13:15, 15 June 2007 (UTC) Washouts it said that the Washouts from Orion were used as Drill Instructors for Beta company which in GOO it says that washouts from the first class of S-III (Alpha) Well, I interpreted it as the washouts from Alpha Company, the group of Spartans right before them - not all of them could be Spartans, remember? ONI wouldnt exactly let them go home, could they? So they were retasked as Drill Instructors. Kora ‘Morhek The Battle-Net '' 19:23, 27 September 2007 (UTC) Contact Harvest Updated information confirming AJ's activity with ORION. I hope I've helped more than I've hurt. The links to KALEDIOSCOPE and TREBUCHET need to be fixed. Source needs to be added. The source was page 47 of Halo: Contact Harvest. I pretty much didn't want to attempt it due to fear of making it worse, but hopefully it'll make it easer for others. 70.161.207.127 03:27, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Byrne I believe it should be included that Byrne as a possible past candidate as a SPARTAN 1, evidence of this is thrown throughout Contact Harvest, one of which being the fact that he was able to take down Avery in a fist to fist fight in one of the earlier chapters of the book (if its true that Avery was a spartan one then (judging from John's first fight with an ODST, the blows Avery dealt him would most likely have killed him, as well as the fact that he would never have been able to hold Avery down the way he did. Re: Byrne Well he did kick Avery between the legs. There's also the fact that SPARTAN-Is aren't as enhanced as SPARTAN-IIs, that's why the program ended. They needed to rinse out some of the mistakes for 20 years. Canon Status I'm a person who often comes to this site for information, but this is just weird. Bungie Staff heads have reported many times that they reported that "I Love Bees is nice, but treat it as such, it isn't canon" (Joseph Staten, Writing Director). I don't want to sound like an ass, that's not my intention, but should you guys treat this information as canon? 4:26, 10 March 2008 :It's canon. As the HGN is canon, and the Orion Project is mentioned. -- Sgt.johnson 00:29, 11 March 2008 (UTC) ::It's also mentioned in The Flood and Contact Harvest. --Dragonclaws(talk) 16:27, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ORION image The picture that's been used for the ORION project is the avatar I made, and is unfortunately a bit low resolution, and I tinkered with colour and such. If it's preferable, I have a higher resolution image of the original which I can upload. If the one that is there is okay then I'll leave it, but it isn't exactly accurate! Diaboy 17:39, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Old Marines... Old Spartans? If Project Orion is also known as the Spartan I's, then, is it possible that Sargent Johnson, Sargent Nolan Byrne, Sargent Forge are Spartan I's? There is no way that Forge could have killed that Arbiter any other way. Let me know how you feel! Thank you, GeneralMajors Johnson ''is one, but Byrne is in debate. [[User:Spirit-of-HALO|'Brigadier']] Comm| Commendations| [[User:Spirit-of-HALO|'H.Q.']] 23:28, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Pg 86 of Halo: Contact Harvest "They taught you to be a killer, Avery. They taught us both" that says to me if no-one else that they were both in the same unit-ORION. Therefore i think Spartan Is Molotovsniper 11:09, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Where does it say/cite that Johnson was a Spartan 1? IamMasterChief (talk) 18:43, November 11, 2012 (UTC) John Forge Not sure if this was discussed, but I think John Forge from Halo Wars must have been a Spartan 1. He had to be, as Elites are incredibly strong, and a regular human probably would have not been able to tackle him like that.--Maslab 04:57, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :Sorry to break it to you, but Forge was born 10 years after the Spartan -I- project took place, but it is possible he is a Spartan 1,1. Baryon15 20:45, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::No, he isn't, to both statements. If you are Forge's size and can't use your momentum to bring down an Elite if you tackle him, you're pretty weak. Not everyone is a Spartan. Smoke 22:15, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :::Now you're just stating the obvious. -- Lord Hyren 00:30, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Armor just wondering, it mentioned they wore visors during the failed sniping op where byrne got injured, so, did they wear ODST armor or pilot armor? :It's said Avery wore "charcoal fatigues and matte-black impact plating that bulwarked everything vital from his neck to his knees". It's also mentioned that he had shirtsleeves, leather gloves and a fully encased helmet with a visor. Sounds somewhat like the ODST armor but it's likely a heavy version of the Marine BDU since the ODST armor is completely sealed and has a vacuum-enhanced body suit instead of fatigues under it. --Jugus (Talk | ) 11:43, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ORION detachment, not ORION Project...... The unit is called ORION detachment or simply ORION and this is explained in Contact Harvest. The recruiter that finds Johnson and looks into his records see that it is called ORION and the ONI agent says to Johnson "Team Leader, ORION detachment, NavSpecWar division?". Also, the epilogue in Contact Harvest where they attack the insurrectionist bombers is not an ORION mission. It appears to be an ODST mission given the gear and weapons and that it was a battalion sized element, but most importantly, the mission was in 2524, long after ORION disbanded. The ORION detachment was a small unit with select personnel, not just Marines, so my feeling is that Johnson (and maybe even Byrnes) were released back into the Marine Corps after ORION folded and were members of one of the ODST units during Operation TREBUCHET. Remember, the UNSC conducted larger operations because the insurrection became more efficent and that is why ORION was disbanded and the marines were sent in, including CPT Ponder's marine unit. The truth is that the program was never disbanded, but secretly enhanced with the SPARTAN II'S. I really wish they would make a new book based solely on the ORION detachment and Johnson's time there. Would be a very good read.Bugkill 03:39, July 22, 2011 (UTC) status of SPARTAN-1s should we put the status of each Spartan 1's like the Spartan 2 and 3's? ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔΣĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi 05:05, September 15, 2010 (UTC) SPARTAN-I's name The origin for the name Spartan-I comes from the fact that the person who created the project, Dr. Halsey, wanted to give them the same name as SPARTAN-II's due to the fact that they were the first super soilders, and needed to be remember as her first attempt at a super soldier. Origin of the Orion Project In the Halo: Encyclopedia it states that the Orion project was started by the CMA (Colonial Military Association) originally, later picked up by the UNSC who had better funding and after the UNSC defeated and put down the CMA. Anyone else want to confirm this? I trust the encyclopedia, it was stated somewhere that it is based off of the Halo Bible, but I don't want to act too hasty. Sehr Dank (Much Thanks). Vinlux 08:26, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Strength Capabilities What were the Spartan-Is capable of doing? I am writing a book about the original Spartan-I, but I need to know what they were able to do. I imagine that they are beyond the strength of their successors e.g. they could lift heavier objects, jump higher, run faster, and throw farther. If so, that would be awesome.